Twilight in the Crimson Eyes
by Angel-chan1992
Summary: A mysterious girl was brought into Seiretei. Ichimaru Gin has to take care of her and tries to protect her untill the end. Or has Aizen planned a whole different intention to her? GinXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was quiet, quiet in the streets of the 50th Eastern District of Rukongai.

The Population was hiding, in houses, Barrles, and even in trees.

A disaster was about to begin. Shinigami's were patrolling the area.

While Hollows seem to be looking for something or someone.

It was strange for hollows to appear here, causing fear without even eating 1 soul.

"Why aren't the hollows causing chaos?" Asked a seated officer of the 6th squad.

"I don't know, Keep reporting anything that looks supsicious." Answered the red-haired Vice-captain.

He wore His hair in a big spiky ponytail, and has big black tatoos all over his body.

"Yes Sir!" said the officer, he bowed politely and left. Hours passed slowy, evertime he recieved samiliar reports.

Meanwhile in a dark alley: A little girl had prepared hereself to fight the hollows for the sake of the population.

She knows where the holows are looking for, the Legendary power of her medaillon, It was hidden inside her soul.

The thing she didn't notice was that a white human-like creature was watching her, about to attack.

After a few seconds she felt the fear taking over her body, as a result, she ran onto the streets.

Grabbing her small wooden katana to protect her. She tried to hit the creature, which showed himself in the sunlight.

The creature flash-stepped in front of her, and grabbed her troat. She tried to escape his grip, and accedently released to

much reiatsu. The reiatsu was noticeable over a mile range. The shinigami in the district moved quikly towards the reiatsu stream.

As soon as they arrived, they saw the little girl lying unconcious on the ground. Her chest was slightly ripped open.


	2. The soul that resides inside me

Chapter 1 The soul that resides inside me

The little Girl was brought to the fouth squad for healing. Renji, the red-haired Vice-captain opened the door of her room.

The girl immediately pulled her coshion against her face. She was scared, that's for sure.

"Please calm down, I'm not going to harm you in any way." Renji said in the most calm way he could think of.

Slowly, the girl lowered the cushion, Her little mineral blue eyes became visible.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" she asked bravely, but still vunerable.

Renji tried to reassure her that nothing would happen, He tried to grab the little girl's hand.

"You're safe here, You can trust me" after a difficult start, the girl finally removed the cushion and let REnji sit on her bed, Untill..

"Yare Yare, renji-kun, trying to babysit a little girl?" The door Was open once again, This time a silver-haired man

stood there. He was wearing a black Shikasho with a white hoari over it. "I-Ichimaru-taicho" Renji answered in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Ichimaru started to smile "Nothing important, just being bored" came as answer after hestitating a few minutes.

The little girl wasn't scared anymore, she seemed to like the taicho. Renji knew that wasn't a good sign when he inspected

the little girl's face. "What'cha name little girl?" Ichimaru asked all of the sudden. "I don't remember, sir" she said.

"ahh, then is it okey if i call ya Takara ? (Treasure, Precious object)" Ichimaru placed his hand on her head" Ya are almost healed,

I see. Wanna come with me for a sightseeing tour." Gin asked, with a big smile. "Yeah, It is boring here anyway" Takara replied.

"You can't! Ichimaru-taicho. She is not yet released from the infirmary." Renji wanted to say, but Ichimaru and Takara were already gone.

Gin, carrying Takara on his back Flashstepped towards the 3rd Division, his division.

"What are we doing here? Sir?" Takara asked. "I need to pick something up"

Takara followed Gin quietly inside his Captain's quarters. Takara felt a slight cold breeze on her face,

All the walls were black, A bit of light of the window was the only thing that gave it a

She sat down on Gin's Futon, playing with a little strawberry-blond doll wearing a shinigami outfit.

In the meantime Gin was searching for someting. "Damn! I think I've hid it too well"

Takara accedently pushed The dolls breast, A click was heard and revealed a shutter in the floor.

"Oh, There ya have it " Lifting up a brown box out of the hole.

Takara still in shock touched the box and opened it.

Gin stood up, a outfit samiliar to her's was in his hands, The outfit contained a Blue Hakama,

with white upperpart and Blue lines on the sleeves.

"My Shinigami academy uniform" Gin said in a low voice.

"I'm not allowed to wear it anymore, but ya are"

"But, I'm not a boy.. and not a Academy student." Takara answered suprised.

" That doesn't matt'r to ya, It fits ya really well and why do ya think Sou-taicho-san keeps ya here."

"To send me to the academy to become a shinigami" Guessed Takara

"Right! Th're were lots of moments I wanted to be in the girls' quarters."

"With a boy's uniform in ya possesion ya can sneak around there without being busted"

"But I'm still a girl, they will noticed. I'm not a pervert!" Takara tried to reach the door.

Gin flashstepped behind her and pushed the uniform in her hands.

"Then at least keep it save for me, please" Gin began to incarnate a Kido and hit Takara in her waist.

"Sleep well, my little friend" Gin wispered in her ear while Takara fell fast asleep in his hands.

Takara Stayed a few days in the Fourth squad.

Renji flashstepped into the Fourth squad to pick her up, She was called to the Captains meeting.

Takara kept talking about how badly she wanted to be with the 3rd squad captain.

It costed Renji lots of trouble to convince her to come with him. He had made a deal with her.

Flashback:

"Takara, You've being called! Come With me!" Renji shouted in her ear.

"No, NO! I want to be with Ichimaru-taicho!"She shouted back in a even louder voice.

"Ichimaru-taicho is there already! If you come with me" He sighed.

"I want to be with him all the time, not just this stupid meeting"

She grabbed the railing of the bed, not even wanting to co-operate.

"Okey, okey, What if I can arrange a sleepover for a few days in his squad? Are you then statifield?"

Takara loosend the grip on the railing and answered in an annoyed voice: "Yes, Abarai-Fukutaicho"

End Flashback

"Here we are yourself inside" Renji told her while waiting for the door.

"Arn't you coming with me?" begged Takara. "No, I'm not allowed. I'm still not a captain."

Renji walked away and watched her going inside from a distance.

The big wooden doors opened slowly, revealing 12 captains in two lines oposite of eachother.

"Come in!"Ordered the 1st squad captain, Who was standing in the middle of the lines.

Slowly Takara step inside, Feet for feet. She feels the tension of all the captains.

"Welcome in the court of the pure souls, please introduce yourself."The old captain spoke.

"Ehh."Takara begun, searching for grip on her backpack. "She is a girl, named Takara. Coming from the eastern 50th

district of Rukongai" Ichimaru interupted her. "I didn't gave you permission to talk, Ichimaru! She could have told

us that herself." Takara was to scared to answer any of the questions. "Because of the high level of Reiatsu you have,

I'm going to send you to the Shinigami Academy. To eventually join one of the squads" A bright smile appeared on Takara's face.

"If I graduate, can i join the 3rd squad if I want?" Takara asked, her fear was gone. "Yup, ya can join my squad." Ichimaru answered.

"Before you go, I'm going to assign a caretaker for you. just in case" The sou-taicho said.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" Byakuya immidiatly replied. "You, Abarai-fukutaicho and Kuchiki Rukia Will take care of Takara for the meantime"

Takara ran without even thinking of concequences out of the room. She was broken, shocked and didn't know what to do.

Her mind was in chaos. After running around for about 10 minutes, she ended up in a tree near the 3rd squad training field.

She broke a bunch of branches to cover herself from everyone. (It eventually turned out to be a hidden tree Shed.)

Nobody noticed the shed for the past days. Untill a rather young Blonde shinigami boy felt a small unknown reiatsu in their woods.

He decided to check it out. Inside he found the little girl his taicho was searching for non-stop.

The long blond hair wasn't shining anymore, her eyes were dull. The fukutaicho approached her, but she only crawled back of fear.

"You aren't going to hurt me or bring me back, do you?" She asked. "No, I'm not going to hurt you. But please come with me."

"Why? Those Kuchiki will hurt me anyway. I'm safe here." Her voice was full of fear. "I won't let them. You are too Precious to my captain."

The young fukutaicho told her. "Captain? I-Ichimaru-taicho cares about me that much?" Takara stood up, still holding a backpack in her hands.

"Yes, He is searching for you non-stop. Please let me take you to him."The boy said with a smile.

Takara took place on the fukutaicho's back, Flashstepping to the Captain's quarters.

The boy placed Takara on the Futon, she had fallen asleep during the trip.

Quickly The boy summoned a Hell-butterfly "Taicho, I've found the girl. I'm with her in your quarter."

A few minutes later, the silver-haired captain appeared in his room. "She caused me a lot of trouble, where did ya found her, Izuru?"

"I found her in a Camouflaged treeshed on the edge of our training field" Kira replied.

"A camouflaged shed, ya say? She's quiet intelligient for her age. Go get her some food!" Kira immediatly ran towards the kitchen.

Gin sat down on the edge of his Futon, inspecting the sleeping girl.

She still held the backpack close to her chest. "She still carries my uniform around in that backpack. She must care a lot about me."

Kira came back, with a trolley containing food. Gin places his cold hand on her cheek. "Whaha!" She shouted. She openend her eyes.

seeing a worried Gin on the edge of the futon. "Finally awake? Ya must have had a awfull experience." Gin said with a calm voice.

"yeah, I couldn't control myself. Sorry" "See, The captain really cares about you" Kira said smiling.

both eyes reached Kira. "How did you know that? and who are you?" Takara asked. "I'm Kira Izuru, Fukutaicho of the 3rd Squad.

Ichimaru-taicho's second in Command" Kira joyfully answered the question, grabbing a chair to sit down.

"Sorry for causing trouble" Takara apologized. "Please don't let that taicho take care of me, appearently it triggers bad memories."

"That's not my dision, ya have to ask the sou-taicho for that." Gin said, still worried. " Can you arrange a meeting for me with him?"

"Yeah, Kira? Please arrange a meeting with the sou-taicho for me and Takara here." Gin ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Kira Flashstepped away, leaving Gin en Takara alone.

Kira returned after a few minutes. "Taicho, The meeting can now occur. Please leave now to the 1st division meeting room"

"Let us leave then" Gin bowed a bit so Takara could travel on his back.

"Haii. Taicho!" Takara replied with a smile and jumped on his back. With the Wind trough their hair they flashstepped to the 1st division.

Sasakibe let them inside, The soutaicho already waiting. "Why this sudden meeting, Ichimaru Taicho" Was the first question.

"It is because of me" Takara slipped of Gin's back, stepping in the light ready to walk forth.

"I see, You've found her?" The Sou-taicho asked out of curiosity. "Nah, Izuru found her hidden in a selfmad treeshed at the edge of

my division's trainingfield." "It is good she's back, but I think this isn't the reason you are here."

"No, it is'nt" Takara spoke." It is because I don't want the Kuchiki's as my caretakers." It costs Takara lots of enery to keep

standing on her feets. "That is not your choiche, Ichimaru already explained that to you i assume."

"Yes, soutaicho, I've already told her. But the name Kuchiki triggers very bad memories on her."

"Izuru told me it costs him losts of effort to even bring her to me, she was scared that anyone, esspecially the Kuchiki's would hurt her."

Gin continued the story. "It sounds a bit stange to me! If someone of the Kuchiki-house would do something terrible.

Kuchiki-taicho would have told me." Takara collapsed in the middle of conversation. Gin quicky picked her up, placing her on his back again.

"I think she can't control her bad memories very well, and she hasn't fully recovered from her food-shortage yet."

"Ichimaru-Taicho, I will appoint you as her caretaker then. Because it appears she can't be without you. You will be Fully responisble for her"

"Yes Sir!"Gin bowed grateful and left.

A/N This was the first chapter of my story, I hope you liked it.

Please review! I'm curious to read the opinions and tips of people who read my story.


	3. A new Begin?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, but i do own Takara Shimizu, Maiko and Sumiko

Chapter 2

The 3rd Squad was abandoned. Gin was gone once again, Kira was still sleeping in his quarters and the members were training in the woods

under commoand of the 3rd seat. Takara was practicing on her own. She paid a lot of attention to Gin's Flashsteps, and wanted to try it herself.

Suddenly a hand approached TaKara's schoulder. unconciously Takara flashstepped away a few meters and strained to see who was there.

"I didn't know you could Flashstep"Renji said suprised. "I did what?" "You flashstepped! Chibi."Renji repeated himself.

"How did you know how to do that?"A strawberry blonde girl asked. Takara wasn't paying attention and answered without looking

"Ichimaru-taicho took me on his back a few times while flashstepping ."Takara tried to flashstep a few more times, with a bit of succes.

She accedently landed on a roof. Takara became quite scared, holding her hands on her face.

The strawberry blonde girl flashstepped behind her, grabbed her waist and brought her back to the grond.

"Thanks for savin' my l'ttle one, Rangiku-san." Takara looked up, seeing a girl with big breasts and a nice smile. "Y-You are." stuttered Takara.

"What am I?" Rangiku asked suprised. "You are like that doll on Ichimaru-taicho's futon. " She fainted almost immediatly after being back on the ground.

"Is that right? Gin? " Rangiku asked the wide smiling captain.

Takara found herself on her Futon, Rangiku was sleeping ner her feets.

She was holding a smaal note. Which told her to take Takara to he acedemy to sign up and take care of her in the meantime.

Takara walked to the bathroom, filling a bucket with cold water. She walked back to Rangiku, trowing the water over the snoring rangiku.

Rangiku's eyes shot open, "Are you coming?" Takara asked coutious, expecting she would mad for that. "eh yeah." Rangiku hestitated for a few seconds

and suddenly grabbed Takara's arm, trowing her on Matsumoto's back."Let's go then, so you can learn flashstepping the proper way, instead of copying Gin."

"I didn't know I was the only one calling Ichimaru-taicho, Gin." Takara asked couriously "Nah, It's just because we are childhoodfriends" She wispered back.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto by the way,The Vice-captain of the 10th squad, In case I didn't introduce myself." A smile appeared on her face.

Within 5 minutes, they reached the acedemy. "I want to sign up this girl" Matsumoto shouted (she was drunk, once again)

"Can I have her name then?" The receptionist asked. "Takara...." Matsumoto hestitated. "You never told me your surname."

"That's because I never had one, The only reason I have a name is because Gin gave it to me." Takara was a bit scared.

"Is it okey I choose your Surname?" The smiling Matsumoto replied. "Sure, call me whatever you want." came the answer. "Then I call you Shimizu-chan

(.)"

"Shimizu?" Takara repeated slowly. "Yeah, It means 'Clear of water'." The receptionist interupted "I've signed you up, Classed will start Monday and you will be

sleeping in Dormroom nr. 17" (A/N My reason for the nr. is the Squad 3+5+9 :D) Takara grabbed the key. "Let's go! We need to get my stuff to here."She said.

Matsumoto could feel she was a little disapointed. "What's wrong?"she decided to ask. "Oh, I like the 3rd squad. To be honest, I don't want to leave that place."

Matsumoto wanted to open her mouth to reply, but noticed Takara was already gone. It took quiet a while to move al the stuff. Walking back to the acedemy Rangiku stopped her.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you." Matsumoto was a bit pissed of. "I moved all my stuff to my dormroom" Takara finally answered.

"Using flash-step and a anti-reiatsu barrier" Matsumoto was stunned, and decided to join her back to the acedemy. "Where are your normal clothes?" she asked after a while.

She noticed Takara was wearing her acedemy uniform. "I left it on Gin's futon, I'm keeping his treasure safem so he should do the same with mine." Takara shouted,

who has flashstepped a short distance, now standing on a roof. "Treasure? Treasure? What treasure?" Matsumoto kept asking.

"His acedemy-uniform, you silly strawberry." Matsumoto hasn't spoken a word untill they reached Takara's drom room. "This brings back memories, you know" She said

as they walked inside. The room was rather samll. Ther where three beds, each with its own closet, pyjamas and a pakkage containing books and school stuff.

"Let me help unpack your stuff" Matsumoto suggested. "Yeah, it is chaotic here" Takara nodded. All of the sudden the door opened. Two girls holding boxes walked in.

The two girls weren't able to see anything untill the dropped the boxes on their beds."I guess you are her new roommates" Matsumoto suddenly spoke up pointing to Takara.

"eh.. yes" one of the girls answered a bit shocked. She had long white hair in a ponytail, lightblue eyes and has a long blue tattoo like the salk of a rose on both arms.

"I'm Maiko (dancing child) and this little gril here is Sumiko (clear/pure thinking child), Nice to meet you" She said finally."Nice to meet you too!I'm Takara,

and this strawberry girl is Matsumoto" Takara said. "Matsumoto, you said?" Maiko said slowly, not showing her shocked reaction "Yes, That's what i said.

Matsumoto here is the Vice-captain of the 10th squad." Takara explained. "Rangiku-san? can you finish things here and come back to the 3rd squad?" She asked.

"Sure, but what are you going to do? Gin is problably not back yet." "I know his habits Rangiku-san. I need some fresh air, I can't bear sudden changes."

She excused herself and rushed outside, looking for a place to be alone.

Takara ended up in front of the library and decided to go inside.

She immidiatly made her way to the books containing information about ability's of hollows and shinigami's.

It explained every possible move, like Cero, Flashstep and Sonido, and how to properly counter it.

After about half a hour, she found a book which explained swordsmanship technics.

A sudden Reiatsu overwelmed her. A captain-class Shinigami shood behind her. "Why is the little girl wandering around? alone."He suddenly asked.

"I wanted to be alone, sir."She replied respectfully, although she felt that he was up to no good.

She assumed he was a taicho, judging by his white haori. He had a gentile smile, brown short hair and whor glasses. Suddenly Takara froze, she was pinned to the ground by a big

strong reiatsu. "Take this and observe"The captain rold her, trowing two asauchi's (Nameless zampacto's) into her hands. "You'll learn by watching the fight,

like you did with Ichimaru's fleshstep. Both rushed outside, to the battlefield. The captain, Aizen, Immidiatly began to slaughter the upcomming hollows.

A black hell butterfly landed on Aizen's finger, telling him "Hollow attack South Seiretei, Squads 3, 5, 6 take care of the problem." As the minutes passed, the captains commandes their men.

Takara was well focused on the battle, she didn't noticed Gin snuck up from behind. "What are ya watch'n l'ttle devil?" Trembling of fear she turned her heaf,

locking her eyes directly into his crimson red ones. "Please don't scre me like that, Taicho." She replied. "Who gave ya the permission to sit here and watch?"He asked.

"The captain with the brown hair and the Kanji "5"on his back" She poined to Aizen. "Oh, then it's okey. bit keep yaself hidden." He didn't want to wait for a answer and

flashstepped towards the battlefield. As soon as he left, the ground shooke. Takara couldn't keep her balance resulted in landing on her butt. A big hollow appeared and grabbed her waist.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she unshealted the asauchi on her left hip. slashing trough the his arm. The now angry hollow let go of her. Takara took het distance and let go of her reiatsu.

The hollow stopped moving fo a second. "Here I go!"Takara shouted, aiming for his head. The hollow realised this and block. She landed back on the ground, a blue cirkel appeared underneath her feets.

The power that was flowing form the cirkel felt familiar, Takara unconciously absorbed it. The blue liquid formed small solid shoulderpads. She knew the captains would interupt their fight,

thus she placed the most powerfull barrier she could manage around herself and the hollow. The moment she was finished sommuning the barrier, the captains realised what was going on.

but they where to late to get into it. Takara's eyes begane to glow red, bloodred. Her appearence was terrifiying. She couldn; t control the power that engulfed her, and started to spin around.

It resulted in creating a tornadeo. The hollow was slaughterd by the darkred and mineral blue colered light that appeared when the hollow hit the tornado.

Takara fell down, unconciously breaking the barrier and returning to her normal appearence. "Interesting"was the only word Aizen could say. "Ya are not going to use her, are ya?"

Gin asked him in a low voice. "We shall see if she gropws any stronger." He replied with a big smile, flashstepping away to the 1st squad for report. Gin nodded Kira to take Takara to the 4th squad. Her body was covered in scars and heavely bleeding wounds.

**A/N Please Review and give me any tips and comment to make the story any better.**

**I really love the part, when Gin decided not to give any further orders to Takara, ofcourse he didn't want to get any punishment for getting in Aizen's way.**


	4. The Breakdown

Sorry for the late update....  anyway, here the next chapter... i still need to control it on grammar and stuff... but please give me good feedback

"Interesting" was the only word Aizen could say. "Ya are not going to use her, are ya?"

Gin asked him in a low voice. "We shall see if she grows any stronger." He replied with a big smile, flashstepping away to the 1st squad for report. Gin nodded Kira to take Takara to the 4th squad.

Her body was covered in scars and heavily bleeding wounds.

Chapter 3:

"Step inside" The sou-taicho ordered. "Please report what happened on your mission" he continued, looking in the disappointed eyes of the 3 captains. Aizen began:" I found Takara in the library when the

hellbutterfly came in, I decided to take her with me, to let her observe the battles." "You knew she is far to weak for this, I assume. "The sou-taicho interrupted. "Yes sir, I noticed that she is able to

learn techniques by just watching." "Ichimaru, you knew she was there. Why didn't you send her back?"

"It would be confusing for her to follow to opposing orders. "He answered without paying any attention. "Kuchiki-taicho, I see you didn't take part in this, am I right?" "Yes sir" The answer cam without hesitation.

"Then you are dismissed." Kuchiki bowed politely and flashstepped away. The meeting went on for another half an hour. A punishment will be decided later on.

Takara was in the 4th squad once again, recovering exceptionally fast. Matsumoto and her roommates stayed with her all the time. "Matsumoto? can you take me to the 3rd squad?" she requested.

"I don't know, you should ask Unohana-taicho"after that, she left and locked the door behind her back. "We can take you there if you want." Maiko said. Although Takara noticed Maiko was scared, scared of the feared,

Ichimaru Gin. Sumiko and Maiko both took a arm and dragged Takara trough the window, leaving the room behind them. As they snuck towards the 3rd squad, a white haori was flowing in the wind before their eyes.

They knew they where in trouble. The shado stared for a few seconds, and spoke up. "You are supposed to be in the 4th squad. "His cold voice said. "Hold onto me! Fast!" Takara shouted and fleshstepped away, holding

the two girls by their hands. "What's wrong with you?" Sumiko said irritated. "There is no way you can run away from a captain." "No, you cannot run from me "Bakodo nr 1. Sai!] The noble Kuchiki spoke.

Takara was shaking, she wanted to get away, away from him. Her eyes where empty, only fear was visible. In a flash Kuchiki picked up the three girls and flashstepped to his squad. Still unable to move,

they were put on a nice and comfortable couch. Byakuya kocket the door and allowed himself to take a seat on a big black chair, that stood behind his desk. As soon as he sat down, the kidou dissapeared.

"Where are we" Sumiko asked. "I brought you to my squad, the 6th squad." the cold emotionless voice replied. "I will keep you here untill Ichimaru or Unohana will come here to get you."

A silet knowck on the door interupted the fearfull atmosfear. The unlocked itself, and revealed Renji in the dooropening. "Taicho, you called me?" he asked, seeing the tree girls on his couch.

"Yes, Renji, Call Unohana or Ichimaru over here." Renji went away as fast as he could. Takara saw a chance to escape, but Renji was already gone and shut the door behind him. As she reached the closed door,

grabbing her head in despair. before here roommates could react, the door opened once again. "The ground isn't a place where ya belong." Takara stood up, looking in Ichimaru's closed eyes. Her hands grabbed

his warm waist, looking for a safe feeling. "You really feel safe being with Ichimaru? "Byakuya suddenly asked. Takara didn't reply, instead she grabbed her roommates and reappeared behind Ichimaru.

"Let us go now" the familiar voice wispered in her ears. As they walked out, Takara still hold tight onto Gin's haori. "I'll bring you back to ya dorms. He said before reappearing in their room.

"Here we are, now go to bed so ya won't be late for ya lessons tomorrow."As Gin dissapeared, the three followed his order without a second thought.

The next morning:

"Come on! Come on!"Takara shouted as loud as she could. "Let us sleep for a little bit" Sumiko answeres, Maiko nodded in agreement."Okey, okey, see ya later!" She rushed out of the room, in a quite irritated mood.

After recieving het scedule, she took of to her lesson, arriving just in time. She noticed neither of her roommates was present. "Shimizu-san. Please come here for a second" Takara froze, walking back to the teacher who called her.

"Ichimaru-taicho asked me to give you this." He handed over a small folded note. Takara grabbed the note, and ran back to her seat. "Oh! and read it when you are alone!" She heard as soon as he sat down.

Some other sudents locked therir eyes on her, they probebly though it was a love letter.

The lesson proceeded well. During breaktime she read Gin's note, telling her to wait at the pracice field after her next lesson. a small grin appeared on her facem her next lesson, Kidou practice, was already on the practice field. With her thoughs, she made her way towards her lesson. A shadow lurked from the darkness, awaiting further orthers. Takara's Kidou lesson wasn't a big succes. She burned her hand, letting a sokatsui exploding in her face and almost broke the fence surrounding the field. "I'm a disaster"she thought as her classmates left. a random tree was the only thing supporting her painfull back. as she looked up trough her long blond hair that was hanging over her face. a white long flash passes by. "Ah, y're still away" a familiar creepy voice spoke. with a bit of effort she recognised him as Gin, who had a big smile on his face.

"Don't scare me like that, Ichimaru-taicho" the still dreaming girl responded. "Ya still don't look completely heathy to me." no response this time. Gin tried body to get a response for a few minutes. .... approached slowly, but stopped as soon as she saw Ichimaru. "What is he doing with her" was her first though. Ichimaru on the other hand had already noticed her and suddenly appeared before her. "are ya that scared of me?" .... didn't saw that one coming and was completely schocked, not able to move any muscle in her body.

The last thing Gin saw, was confusion and despair in her mineral blue eyes.

behind his back, he heard ... screaming "Wait! Takara! It is not what you think it is."

But is was already too late. "Shit!I cannot follow her if she uses Shunpo." she cursed.

"Nah, ya can't. She'll be allright. She just has to find the solution on her own."

Gin finally spoke up, using a uncaring tone in his voice. "What! weren't you suposed to take care of her? She just feld because of you, you know!"... was quite angry now. Gin's relaxing and uncaring attitude just made it worse. "Do you have any idea where she's gone to?"

"nah, ya can ask Matsumoto or Kira to help ya, they'll probebly know."he muttered before flashstepping away. "Matsumoto? Kira?" She slowly she didn't know where to search for those two.

She only met Matsumoto once. After a few minutes of brainstorming ideas, she decided to ask people near the divisions for help, they should know where to find Matsumoto and this Kira person.

As soon as she approached the west gate, she noticed something blond laid on the ground.

Slowly inspected it, is was a bundle of long, blond hair tied in a red ribbon, it was Takara's hair.

After asking some shinigami's the way, she ended up at the 10th division quarters. As she opened the door to the captain's office, the first thing she saw: big pile of paperwork and a small white-haired kid who was trying to wake Matsumoto. She was lying on the couch.

"Oi! Kid!" immediatelly he spun around, looking quite irritated, almost like a bomb thats about to explode

."K-Kid?" he stunned. "Never learned any respect to your supiriours?" a boomed voice reached her ears. "N-No sir, I mean yes" she was quite suprised to see him wearing a haori samiliar to Gin's."Now, what is your bisniuss here?"he suddenly asked.

"I need Matsumoto's help for a bit, Gin told me to search Takara." "Gin? Is that bastard to lazy to search himself, and even ordering you to take my subordinate with you?" ... realised mentioning gin's name only worsend the situation.

" Okey, only if you can wake her up and help me to make sure she does her paperwork." The kid signed.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, call me Hitsugaya-Taicho" He finally introduced himself as.


End file.
